Embarazo
by princesa-neko-chan
Summary: No es un secreto que a Orihime le gustan las combinaciones poco usuales, sin embargo, con el embarazo aumentaron en cuanto a, llamémosle, originalidad. /Mini one-shoot que se me ocurrió después de leer como por milésima vez el capítulo 686 del manga XD


**Disclaimer: ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen y blah, blah, blah. :v**

 **~Disfruten~**

* * *

Dos de la madrugada, una muy buena hora para estar cómodamente dormido en tu cama, ya sea sólo o acompañado, sin embargo ese no es el caso de nuestro querido pelinaranja, Ichigo Kurosaki, que se encuentra conduciendo tratando de encontrar algún lugar abierto donde vendan tentáculos pulpo, miel, cebollas, mayonesa, y mermelada, y si viene en versión helado mucho mejor. Se preguntarán ¿pero qué demonios? Y la respuesta es sencilla; no es un secreto que a Orihime le gustan las combinaciones poco usuales, sin embargo, con el embarazo aumentaron en cuanto a, llamémosle, originalidad. Y bueno, pues como buen esposo que es Ichigo trata de cumplir los antojos de su hormonal mujer sin importar la combinación de ingredientes, la hora y el lugar.

Aunque no es que tenga muchas opciones, ya que si no cumple los antojos de su amada esposa, lo más probable es que ella se convierta en un mar de lágrimas, mientras que él es mandado a dormir al sofá con varios reproches de ella como los de hace un par de semanas.

 **Flash back.**

-De seguro es porque no nos amas, no te preocupes en cuanto nazca mi bebé nos iremos a vivir a otro lado y tu podrás vivir con esa mujerzuela que de seguro tienes por amante –le dijo Orihime mientras su rostro se inundaba de lágrimas.

-Claro que no, yo no tengo una mujerzuela por amante –respondió Ichigo nervioso por la repentina invención de su mujer.

-Entonces es un hombre el que es tu amante, con razón no me quieres, te doy asco porque soy mujer y de seguro mi bebé y yo solo somos una pantalla para que no sospechen de ti porque te da miedo lo que dirán los demás de ti –Contraatacó la pelinaranja ahora furiosa –pues no te preocupes, porque desde hoy duermes en el sofá. –dijo y se fue hacia la recámara que compartían azotando la puerta y dejando a un Ichigo confundido a mitad de la sala.

 **Fin flash back**

Y después de eso durmió casi una semana en el sofá hasta que Orihime se disculpó con él llorando a mares diciéndole que no la abandonara, que ella confía en él y que se siente insegura porque está gorda. Él solo sonrió y la abrazó.

Las cuatro de la mañana, y nuestro pelinaranja entraba a la comodidad de su casa con el encargo de su mujer, aunque como era de esperarse no lo encontró en versión helado. Subió con pasos pesados hasta la recamara que compartía con Orihime. Al llegar se encontró con que su esposa seguía despierta leyendo un libro sentada en la cama. Se acercó a ella y le entregó la bolsa.

-Muchas gracias Ichigo-kun –dijo con una enorme sonrisa y sacó de quien sabe dónde un tenedor y un enorme bol donde echo los tentáculos y los mezcló con la mayonesa y mermelada. Una vez listo su "platillo" empezó a comérselo mientras alternaba dándole mordidas a las cebollas como si fuesen manzanas.

Unos minutos después Orihime terminó con su peculiar platillo se levantó de la cama y llevó el bol y el tenedor al lavatrastos, mientras que la cáscara de las cebollas las echo a la basura y regresó a lavarse los dientes.

-Ichigo-kun –llamó a su esposo que aún estaba despierto –gracias por todo –le dijo con una enorme sonrisa y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios para después regresar a su lugar en la cama que comparten.

A penas se acomodó la futura madre cayó dormida al instante, mientras el shinigami sustituto. Se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa en el rostro, acomodó uno de los mechones de su esposa, para darle un beso en la frente y después acomodarse en su lugar junto a su esposa y futuro hijo rodeándolos con un brazo; y al igual que ellos caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **Sé que debería terminar las historias que tengo pendientes, pero no pude evitar escribir este mini one-shoot u.u pero bueh :v espero sus reviews porque siento que le escribo a la nada si no los dejan (?)**

 **Espero leerlos pronto :3~**


End file.
